


Pain Addiction 痛覺上癮

by E_synonyM



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Not A Fix-It, Painful Sex, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_synonyM/pseuds/E_synonyM
Summary: 內戰後，在絕望的壓力中，Tony染上了新的嗜好無法自拔。





	Pain Addiction 痛覺上癮

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
．血腥、自殘、精神異常描寫。  
．賈尼間不含情感的性事，兩人同意前提下的傷害。  
．隱盾鐵。

TONY

最初只是個小小的意外。

他細聲懇求，絕望地扭動身體，而Jarvis只是為了滿足他苦悶的渴望，他纖長的指節環繞住他的腰肢，用比需要的更多的力量促使他尖叫。

隔天，它們清晰的留在他的背部和腰上。

那只是小小的娛樂，他告訴自己。對暗紫的疼痛引起的歡愉不以為意，所以當它們繼續發生，他對異狀依然毫無意識。

它幾乎與以往氣氛使然的情趣沒有不同。

他們在午夜後的沙發上撫摸彼此，親吻對方暴露的皮膚。

沿著上頭的紋路，它的手悄悄探進內褲下方，包裹住他的慾望中心，男人嘆息著向後仰起。

慾望在體內四竄逼迫他往那片冰涼的手心靠近，快感在觸碰中快速疊加，啜泣著感到不能再有更多又怎麼都不夠。

像是欠缺了什麼，空洞隨著到達不了頂點逐漸擴張，Tony瘋狂地祈求更多，在窄小的沙發上飢渴地扭動，突然一聲不小的拍打聲響起。

男人震驚地停止了哀求，他的瞳孔擴張，雙目泛紅，緊盯著壓覆在他身上的仿生人。

Javis看懂了那個眼神，往Tony的臀部上摑了另一下。

紅色的印記慢慢顯示在挺翹的臀肉上，身下的背脊在拍擊的震顫中一陣哆嗦，緊接著細細顫慄，Tony緊張地嚥了下口水，“再，再來…”

Jarvis打了更多下，一下比一下更重。

起初Tony嘗試抑制住喊叫，但比應該更快地，他完全失去控制，根本沒有注意到自己的臀部在Jarvis幾不留力的重擊下已然破皮滲出絲絲血液，而他卻僅感到性奮、愉悅，和不尋常的滿足。

不久，一切都以追趕不上的速度失控了。

他開始渴求更明確的疼痛，不只是皮膚上的瘀痕或擦傷，他渴望血液，被徘徊在死亡邊緣的黑暗深深吸引住。

他不願面對自己完全失控的事實，說服自己那只是偶爾的助興，就算沒有也無所謂。但是當有一天，無論他怎麼絕望地哭泣著擼動性器，怎麼粗魯地抽插入口也無法達到高潮時，他終於被迫面對事實。

Tony環抱住自己蜷縮在工作室裡的一角，崩潰地抽泣，不確定自己為什麼而哭。內褲和褲子散亂地堆在腳踝，性器半勃著立在空中，雙手沾滿了精液，滿臉淚痕。他知道自己的樣子有多狼狽不勘，多悲慘，可是他停不下來。

隔天，Jarvis回來，他拿出準備好的小刀，他們在他的皮膚上劃出一道不可忽視的傷口。

他對這一切上癮。

他心知這有多病態，無論多少人企圖欺騙自己欺騙別人虐待和受虐只是一種情趣，說到底，那也是心理扭曲的另一種表現形式。

但他不確定自己有什麼理由需要停下，沒有人會看見，沒有人會知道。

反正，在這之前，也沒有人以為他精神正常過。

他早已失去理性，他造出了一個AI的實體還跟它上床，更改掉它行為程序中"不可傷害創造者"的部分又有什麼？

Tony笑了出來，注視著手臂上新鮮的刀口汩汩流出的鮮血，Jarvis從走廊上進到門口，與Tony毫不訝異的眼神對視，對於他的傷口沒有做出任何反應，只是拿出櫃子裡的急救箱替他包紮。

"吶，Jarvis，在我身上刻下記號吧？"

他瘋狂地尖叫著，在刀尖刺入他的腰側時又是大笑又是哭叫，一隻手牢牢地固定住他的身體，他的雙腿激烈地踢蹬著纖瘦的背脊，入口亢奮地緊夾住深埋在體內的人造陰莖。

他感覺到刀刃離開了他的皮膚，他的雙眼空洞的望著天花板，沉浸在短暫的無憂無慮中，傷口上柔軟的觸碰拉回了他，他的腰肢激烈弓起，雙手按住埋在他腹部上的腦後，慘叫著。

濕軟的舌頭刺進傷口舔舐裡頭的嫩肉，鮮血漫延而出染紅了皮膚，沿著肌理淌下。伴隨著沉重的挺動，Jarvis抬起頭，抹開Tony腹部上的血液，五指伸張，遲緩，完整地，從肚臍滑到眼瞼下，在Tony空茫的注視下插進他的嘴裡，看著他如同貪食的孩童著迷地吸吮自己的血液，饜足地吞嚥。

一行血淋淋的"_IRON MAN_"刺目地印在他的腰側上。

FIN  
2017/6/18


End file.
